BATMAN BEYOND CONT
by Randamwriter
Summary: How does terry live with being Batman and Life in college and how does max live with her new role? note/ spoiler there will some Terry X Max
1. Chapter 1

{ DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARATER (unless their a OC) AND NOR DO OWN BATMAN BEYOND}

The tales of Terry McGinnis Ch. 1

"Terry… Terry …. TERRY!" Terry finally woke up to the sound of Max calling his name. "Hey lazy bones get up you gotta to get to class the lecture starts in 2 hours. So hurry up and get dressed." Groggily he spoke "Ugh alright alight Max geez what are doing here so early anyways?" "Hey if Bruce Wayne is going to pay for college then is fine if I come over once awhile to help out in his abode. And if keep taking back, or try to skip class and sleep in you wont get any breakfast." "Okay okay you win." Terry said finally caving in to Max. After getting dressed Terry joined Bruce and Max in the dining room. "Morning old man." Terry said first thing walking into room Bruce gladly got rid the oversize dinning table and put a simple six seat one after Terry and Max moved in. Bruce insisted on them doing on so that Terry could have easier access to the bat-cave and he can teach Max how to help support Terry on the computer.

"Why did you pick a class in the Morning anyways bat are natural you know." Bruce spoke with smile Terry and Max looked with shock at the joke he made. And Terry replied "I couldn't help it all the afternoon classes were filled, and…" "that was a joke right?" Max filled in. "a little. Here drink some coffee I don't want you falling asleep in class."

At Gotham University Max and terry sit in on a inorganic chemistry lecture. The professor spoke the dull tone "….and with this the lithium monoxide compound slowed down the….." "Hey terry tell me why the late night last night? It seemed like you've burning the candle at both ends pretty hot; even for a bat." "Hey what else can I do both Shriek and Spellbinder broke out of jail and there've been constant joker riots." "I'm surprised you even sleep some night Terry." "You're telling me, every other night I'm out there. It's a miracle I'm even wake right now!" Max gave out a quick giggle and we went back to the lecture.

Two hours later the lecture and Terry and Max left their class and went on two other classes Max sat in the quad where sat typing on her laptop. Okay hack time lets see what's going on in Gotham's underground. After about fifteen minutes of typing she got a call on her phone she tapped her ear to take the call "Hello max here. Max this is Bruce I'm picking up some high network actives at your school; I think some one trying to hack in to a major network up there. Yeah that's probably me Bruce I found this major intranet hidden in Gotham its full of crime activity but hard to get in. Come on by to the cave and use the computers here and tell Terry to be suit up. Mad Stan is going crazy trying to blow the federal banks in Gotham.

"TERRY!" Max called in to Terry on her phone. "What is it Max?" Terry answers. "There trouble going on downtown Mad Stan is …" "I know it was on the TV in the cafe already on my way. See you back at the mansion." "Wait don't have you have another class today?" Max asked "Yeah I don't so anymore last I saw him he was going to make a deposit at the bank." " oh damn now that's some luck. see ya" max said before hanging up. Terry arrives in downtown. Seeing Mad Stan throwing a bomb at Gotham Saving & Loans.

_**ALRIGHT FIRST CHAPTER OF THE NEW FANFIC HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT AND STAY FOR THE REST.**_

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**_


	2. Chapter 2

The tales of Terry McGinnis Ch. 2

"A RAISE ON BANK LOAN FEE'S? WELL I GOT YOUR 12% RAISE RIGHT HERE!" Mad Stan shouted while holding a fairly large bomb when a batarang knocks it out of his hands "Com on Stan why can't you just you curse under your breath and go on like a normal person?" Terry asked while holding another batarang stood preched on top of a building ledge. "STAY AWAY BATMAN I'M INVOKING JUSTICE!" Mad Stan shouted while a bomb torwards Terry who simply threw a batarang at it causing it to imploded in mid air while two blue batarang flew out of the smoke and land into two cars on both sides of Stan who looked at the two batarangs and laughed "HAH YOU MISSED BATBRAINS!" Terry simply smirked and said "Did I?" and in that second Stan stopped laughed and the two batarangs both activated and sparked an arc lightning that both shocked Stan and disarms all of his bombs. After the arc disspated Stan fell to the ground passed out.

Meanwhile at the batcave:

"Hey mister Wayne" Max said as she entered the cave. "Max good timing Terry just finished offed Mad Stan. Now you said you had a link into Gotham's criminal underground?" Bruce Spoke "Yeah it seems Like some of Gotham's biggest Crime bosses are pulling together some kinda network where they come together to do business; and from the look of the protect they out on this network of there's it's important business. This network is starting to look like some kinda large mafia intranet that to want not only Gotham PD to be blind to but anybody surfing the net and most hackers. You would have to be a high tier hacker just to get to the front door!" Max Explained to Bruce. "Okay then lets try to get terry inside and crash down this ser-" "Wait a minute Bruce did you not hear me?" Max cut him off "I told you that this it's almost impossible to find online meaning it's be twice as hard to find it in the city plus you got a expert hacker to get to the front door. And I'm sorry Mr. Wanye but Terry is a script-kiddie at best you need someone who can at least be able to hack there way in and out of almost anything. Now you know anybody like that?" "Hmmm only one person I trust Commissoner Gordon. I'll Call her to ask for help but I need you to go down there as well. And Max one more thing Keep this from Terry till we have a soild lead."

Max turned her head and said "Well Speak of the Joker." Terry had just came in with the BatMoblie and jumped out of it. "What's up Max?" he Spoke "Nothing much whats going with you Ter? What part of Gotham you patrolling tonight? Let Me know so I can prep the camera hacks." Max Said. After Getting use to Terry Being Batman she Always tried to throw in a little back stage help for him to help _keep an eye_ on Gotham. "Sorry Max no camera Hacks tonight I need you to go upstrairs and throw on something sexy and cute for me." Max looked at shocked " What Why would need to?" "Because tonight you and me are going out clubbing you know that new place the Speaker Box. Now please will you come with me?" Terry said to max with and innocent smile "Fine but you but you better look good okay?" "Deal" Max walked upstairs.

"Terry Can I ask you some something?" Bruce said after Max Left . " Why the sudden interest in a social life after Dana left you and went half way around the world even I started think you given up any social life." Bruce spoke harsh but with conceren. "Hey First off me and Dana had no choice but to spilt up. She got offered to go to a school in England.-" "So Max is some fail safe or a rebound?" Bruce cut him off. " Neither She is my best Friend and a Partner. And Second I think that think Speaker Box may be connected to Shreik." "How?" "Ever heard of Sumbliminal Messages? Within the past two weeks a string of thieft have been happing under police radar. But I ran into one the guys doing kept each other DJ with some weird name after it. However when caught one of the guys I splashed some water on him to wake him up he didn't know anything and was even confused what had happen last thing remember was walking his bed to sleep after going to that club for the fourth time in a in this month." Bruce walked over to the Bat-computer "Hmmm use sound to control people." "Hey it may not be new up it is up his ally Imma take Max record sound from at the club and try to keep a look out Shreik and any unusual behavior in the club. This is nothing but a scope and recon job." Bruce looked at Terry. "Fine but keep the bat suit on just incase and use these." Bruce handed him a pair of red shades and two pairs of earplugs. "sound filters and the shades provide x-ray thermal vison while video recording." Terry took the things and walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

{ DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARATER (unless their a OC) AND NOR DO OWN BATMAN BEYOND}

The tales of Terry McGinnis Ch. 3

"Hey you gonna to be okay while we are gone for the night?" Terry asked Bruce then looked at the clock 11:23pm "Are you sure it's okay to be going out dressed like that?" Bruce asked Terry. Terry dressed semi-formal black slacks and shoes with a red and gray jacket but Bruce was talking about the fact that he was wearing the shirt to the bat suit out in the open. "It's okay Two Months ago Max sold a fake this to a t-shirt company it blew up fast this is actually a popular shirt to wear. Bruce simply shrugged it off.

Impatiently Terry spoke "What is taking her so long?" Bruce replied smugly. "Word of advice Terry never rush a woman." "Yeah but…" "Trust me on this one Terry." Max then yelled out "Okay I'm ready" "It's about time!" Terry spoke ignoring Bruce words earlier. Max walked down the stairs in a one piece strapless red dress with a black half jacket and black low heel shoes. "Come Terry lets go. And Bruce are you going to…" "I'll be fine max you and Terry just go" after that the Two got in the car and left for the club. Halfway to the Speaker Box Max spoke up and Broke the silence "So Terry when were you going to tell me that this was a Recon mission?" Dumbfound Terry spoke "H-How did you know?" "My best friend is Batman and I live with the oringinal Batman. You think I wouldn't learn how to spy on people?" "You were spying on us?" "Heard everything." "Ugh fine then here these earplugs can filter sound. That way just in case we don't get hypnotize. "Cool and I'm guessing the shades are special too and that's not an off the shelf batman tee."

At the club things looks normal except for Terry who looked nervous and anxious, "Will you relax Terry you're at a nightclub try to have fun." "We're not here for fun Max" "Well then ACT like you wanna have some fun here's a fake ID" "Max We're underage and we're not drinking" "Okay bat think you are undercover meaning you need to stick with whatever illusion you create for yourself and right you are a college student looking to get drunk, party, and grind on some fine ass girl now if you'll please." Terry gave in and hailed the waiter over to order some drinks "What will it be?" Max orders a margarita and light beer for Terry. After scoping out place and looking for anything out the norm or secluded. After a few more the between the two max says "Hey go out on the dance floor and check out the _DJ" _max remembering that the two bats said the thieves called themselves DJs and they walked out on the dance floor Terry dance while trying to keep eye out focus on his mission. He lost concentration when spoke up to talk to him "You know you are a bad actor right?" "Any suggestions?" "Well…" max moved in closer "… you could try putting those hands somewhere they shouldn't be." Terry followed Max's instructions and dance more with max and wasn't until Max saw something 20 mins later "Hey what you think in there?" Max motion towards a small black room barely noticeable "Don't know and can't tell wanna find out?" max shock her head and the two sneaked off.

After a while of sneaking around we found one of the VIP rooms. "Max keep a look out for anyone" Terry moved over to the door and turned the x-ray shades. "Looks like their break dancing in there." "Is that weird?" Max asked now standing over Terry shoulder "Max I told you to keep guard!" "Relax Ter-Bear there is only one way in or out of this area and if someone see a girl keeping a lookout they will know something is up." "Okay fair play. Now this wouldn't if it didn't look like they were dancing to capoeira music." "Huh?" "It's an afro-Brazilian dance art" "So they're doing art?" "Yea a martial art. And it can be very dangerous and powerful in combat." "Oh no." "Yea it can be…" "No someone is coming! What do we do?" "I got any idea follow my lead." Terry pulled max over to him and kissed her furiously. She in turned did the same. Two went back and forth like animals in heat. Went the guard came by to see the two against the wall with Terry holding Max up and her legs wrapped around his waist. The guard then warned them not wander off in this area without the proper Id the whole time he spoke in a monotone voice that showed no emotion after that they left the dance club.

On the car drive home Terry drove a little slow due to the fact he just drank five beers and he's underage he didn't feel like get caught on a charge for drunk driving. Lucky Bruce train him to fight six armed men at once whiled being drugged and not in the bat suit; so driving under the speed limit and not swerving, Was a lot easier that. "So Terry what are your thoughts on what happened in there? Find anything detective?" "Sort of." "Wait you really found something when we sneaking around?" Max Spoke now instead of a playful tone like before she now was shocked. "Well I didn't really found a clue I heard it really." "In the music?" "Nope the guard. His voice was very flat and monotone but not in a "don't care" attitude but more like a mind controlled zombie." "Hmmm I see what you mean plus I wasn't finding anything in my hacks when we walked through the door." "You were hacking the hold time?" "Yea plus I had a video scrambler to hide our faces. And also great plan earlier." Terry simple blushed and finished driving them home.

Tomorrow morning at the GCPD station downtown.

"Miss Gordon?" Max said peeking in at door at the commissioner's office. "Come on in Max Bruce told me he would send you by." Max came and took a seat. She heard of the commissioner form Bruce and how her father was the one before her and how she work with Bruce as Batgirl. "Okay lets down to business Bruce told me about how you found a link to the Gotham criminal underground, and that it will take someone with great hacking skills to get in. To be honest I didn't know you were that good when I First head of you be in the bat business I thought that you were going to be another Robin or a Batgirl like me. However I now see that you were never going to be either one." She break and when into her desk and pulled out and old USB flash drive. "Here the bat computer in cave has a slot were you can plug that in." "Ma'am what is this?" "While back I had and injury I suffered from the joker he put a bullet in my spine and I was paralyzed from the waist I had to quit being Batgirl from sometime. After that I start to do hero work in a new direction: computer hacking and information gathering. They called me Oricale. This is a hacking program I made the most powerful one out there and still is this can get you into that intranet." Max looked with eyes wide and took the flash drive. "What's it called?" "The called the Oricale key."

* * *

_**a/n : i put in a little Max&Terry tease (there's a reason for the**_** T _rating)_**_** for those the love this pairing i do to. one of my favorites. i hope you guys love the chapter please read and review.**_


	4. Chapter 4

{**sorry guys short chapter but i hope you enjoy}**

The tales of Terry McGinnis Ch.4

Terry was following a lead that the Dee Dee sisters had broken out of jail and where on the search for someone. "No Idea but it could be a new Joker head." Terry was currently talking to Bruce on the bat wave. "Any word from Max we might be able to have her gather some info." "Sorry haven't heard lately she ran to use bat computer and then left. Haven't seen her since." "Whatever I found out where they were headed."

Terry continued to follow the Dee Dee's into the Gotham home for the elderly.

Max ran off to the Gotham ghettos unknown to Bruce or Terry (well maybe just terry she found that Bruce knew everything the hard way) she kept a cheap small apartment. She bought after hearing Bruce's stories about when he was Matches Malone; figured if Terry got undercover criminal aliases he might need safe house. But right now it was the temple of the temple of the Oracle. Lucky max had uploaded the hacking program onto her computers. "Okay time to get to work!" Max began to max vigorously on her keyboard she easily found herself back the doors of the Gotham criminal intranet. At which point she started up The Oracle Key hack program. The program instantly began to take action; it broke down the firewalls protecting the intranet and then the second wave security programs started to retaliate. Max under the purpose of these programs they were designed to :detect, infect, wreak havoc and obliterate any computer, sever, or system that was lucky enough to get though their firewalls make to where they will never dare think about going back. Just as max began to fear the worse a secondary program opened up in the Oracle key. It open up and gave input moments as it integrated itself into the security program and caused a massive chain reaction that would take would take down all security but make it seem like they still existed. And after that Max was in.

Terry was still shadowing the Dee Dee's. He began to ponder why and on what grounds they would be hear his first thought was that they were doing and undercover meeting see as they weren't in their usual joker make-up. He watched the two girls as they walked around the waiting for the clerk to help them Terry was on radio silence with Bruce but decided to radio in after he realized this was a family visit. "Bruce you there?" Bruce responded "I'm here found anything out about the Dee Dee's and their contact?" "Nothing there was no contact they simply came to visit there grandmother." "I see we leave them be in 20 mins I'll call Gordon and have them picked up." "Okay good plan for those two and I'll deal with the others." "OTHERS?!" Bruce spoke in shock to Terry words. Terry had just look and saw a gang of Jokers on hover bikes looking to wreak havoc.

"OH MY GOD!" max spoke looking at everything she could find on the intranet. After "making herself cozy" in it she placed back the firewalls and every thing else and left herself a nice little back door. Just as she began she saw a online video chat peeped in inside. She quickly figered out that was between to local crime bosses that where debating when to make there trade. Unforunatly she was caught peeping "Who is this we find my friend a third party viewer? Gentlemen get the IT boys to find who this and teach them a nice little lesson." Max panic and tried to think of anything that would keep her safe, so she turn on her voice filter and spoke "Hold now gentlemen I must I say that's a lilltle hasty now. I can see that you worry about being caught by batman what is could tell that both GCPD an Batman himself are preoccuipied at the moment." Confused the crime lords told their men to wait. "Why would believe you and how could you obtain such information and knowledge?" Max sighed at this changed she might has saved her life. "Because gentlemen of a nice little hobby I have.

**there you not much but i wanted to put in a little something please read and review**


End file.
